Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Character in Miraculous Pretty Cure. Her Catchphrases are Why not? '(Nazena no?) And '''C’est la Vie '(Sa la ve) She is '''Cure Ladybug the Pretty Cure of Good Luck. In Japanese She is voiced by Karin Nanami In the English Dub Her Name stays the same and she is voiced by Cristina Vee In Glitter Force She’s called Marietta Baker and she’s voiced by Victoria Justice Apperance Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) teenage girl with medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes. She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height. As Cure Ladybug she looks Like Ladybug but she wears a spotted skirt and has red streaks in her hair Personality Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. She's very helpful and is willing to help those who have insecurities. Relationships Adrian Agreste: Bridgette Cheng: Felix Agreste: Tikki: Etymology Marinette:'Marinette means "The one who rises" and/or "brings up" (Hebrew) and "the good of people" (French). '''Dupain:'Dupain means "of the bread" or "bread" (a reference to her father's job as a baker). 'Cheng:'Cheng means 成 ('''chéng) "completed, finished, succeeded" or it can also mean 诚 (chéng) "sincere, honest, true". However, 'Cheng' in Chinese when used as a surname is usually written as 陈 Cure Ladybug refers to a beetle associated with Good Luck. Cure Ladybug ”A Ladybug is the Symbol of Good Luck! Cure Ladybug!” Tentōchū wa kōun no shōchōdesu! Kyua redibagu! Cure Ladybug is Marinette’s Alter Ego in order to transform she needs Tikki and her Miraculous. In the English Dub Her Speech is “A Ladybug is the Symbol of Good Luck! I’m Cure Ladybug!” Transformation Marinette pulls her hair back revealing her miraculous she then says ”Tikki! Miraculous Charge“ As Tikki enters the Miraculous causing it to change color and gain 5 spots. Marinette begins to Spin around as red streaks appear in her hair. Her Gloves then appear. Then her boots. Her Top And Skirt Appear. She then twirls slightly as her yoyo appears on her hip. She then jumps down and says her Speech. Attacks Lucky Charm Lucky Charm is Cure Ladybug’s Attack she summons a Item that she uses to stop the Akuma. She can only use it once per transformation and she transforms a few minutes afterwards. She can throw the object in the air and it undos all damage done by the Akuma. Akuma Purification This is Cure Ladybug’s Main Finisher that allows her to capture and Purify Akumas. it requires her Yoyo Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Red Cures